


Trapped

by patal



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patal/pseuds/patal
Summary: Riku feels Trapped. Fic takes place in kh1.





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone with a working brain knows that riku's gay. I also self projected on to riku a lot but i'm sure something like this happened to him.

Trapped. That was how he felt. Trapped on this island and Trapped within his own mind. After all he couldn't tell anyone about this, could he? No! of course not! Riku shook the thought away. It was obvious that he was already losing his best friends simply due to him being in a higher grade than them since he was a year older and having to be put in different classes most of the time because of it. so there was no way he could tell them about this. About these completed feelings he's been having for one of them lately. After seeing that damn cave drawing he already knew that was out of the question. Riku blamed that on the sex Ed class they had when Sora was 12 and Riku was 13. The class had taught them that male and female bodies were very different from each other. every since then Sora started showing signs of him being interested in kairi. Riku was certain that those of the same sex bodies were just as different from each other but the class never touched upon that. Thanks a lot sex ed, you've increased my chances of never having a romance with sora! riku angrily thought to himself while watching sora and kairi make crafts with sea shells one after noon on the play island. And of course he couldn't tell his parents, there is no telling how that will go over and he wasn't stupid enough to find out. So trapped is what he had to remain. His frustration at the situation he was in came out in angry outbursts. Sora started to notice the slight change in his friend's attitude which had never been a best to begin but nowadays he couldn't even keep eye contact with sora where as when they when they were younger. Riku would even kiss his forehead like his mother would to help sora stop crying. He didn't play games with him anymore as much either. riku was always coming up with some lame excuse and then leaving. hey Riku, why are you so angry all the time now? is it because you're 15? does turning 15 make people angry? Would sora be that angry to when he was 15? Riku rolled his eyes at his Burnett friend. No being a homosexual for your best friend does. Riku thought bitterly to himself. No sora, don't be ridiculous. But sora actually was half right. Puberty Had crashed into him like a train that flu off the tracks. Not only was his body noticeably different now but so we're his feelings. The new feelings that were currently ruining his life. Riku often turned down games and tried to avoid him sometimes so he wouldn't project his horny-ness on to his innocent friend. especially remembering how their last sleep over went. sora had seen the results of an unexpected wet dream Riku had that sora himself had inspired and sora started asking him like a million questions about it! he decided it was better to keep some distance between them. Being away from his most precious person did make him feel lonely, but he knew that in this case it really was for the best. Riku sighed and looked out at the ocean and crossed his arms over his chest. riku suddenly gasped a bit at an idea he got. Sora sat across from him, on top of the paopu tree waiting for the rest of rikus response. Why don't we try to leave the island and go on that advantage we always wanted to. We could build a raft and see where it takes us. We could even get to see where kairi came from. Sora gasped. Your right! And getting to see a bunch of different worlds would be amazing. So? Riku says tuning around to face him. does that mean your in? Of course I am! Great , we can get started building a raft tomorrow morning. Try not be late. riku says with his hands on his hips, looking up at sora in a teasing matter. Sora jumped off the paopu tree and smiled big. Count on it! Riku couldn't help but smile just as big back. alright, it's getting late. We should go home and get some sleep, we've got a lot of work ahead of us. I can't wait! Sora loudly exclaimed. New worlds here we come! Once Riku had returned his home. He sat on his balcony and let the wind blow threw his hair. This was a great idea. If he left this place he would be a little less trapped and that could make all the difference. A little can go a long way as they say. Maybe one day I can be free from the hell of being in love with my best friend that i'm trapped in to one day. He shook his head and laughed. yeah, Maybe one day.


End file.
